


open letter to my love

by Unfastened_Synapses



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Hurt, I need you, Kink, Kneeling, Loneliness, Love, Pain, daddy - Freeform, open letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfastened_Synapses/pseuds/Unfastened_Synapses
Summary: i needed to posti needed to ramblei needed to expressinspired by the baseline in sex and candy - marcy playground





	open letter to my love

I let myself kneel for you. You sat in my cloudpillowfeathersoft chair and i knelt in front of you. I told you i wanted to and you let me. I told you about kink and you embraced me. You looked me in the eyes and i saw nothing but want and need and desire. It was heaven it was good it was everything i wanted it to be. You didn't leave me you didn't say “later maybe, when we’re both ready,” you said “next time i see you baby” you LOVE me you realtrueabsolute love me. 

Do i deserve a partner who truly loves me for every inch of disaster and pain and need i give relentlessly? Do i deserve a man who will come and see me when i'm in pain and sick and crying and drinking alone at night if he's able to? This is too good i can't ruin it i can't mess this up i can't fuck you up i love you i love you i love you daddy. I can't let myself push him away because subconsciously i always know that i deserve nothing i deserve less than the slush on the roads that we ran through i deserve less than the dollar store ramen you made us in the worst way possible while i couldn't stop laughing. I think i subject myself to the worst thoughts and internal processes while i push myself away because i believe the badworsthorrible diseased parts of my brain that tell me that i AM nothing i WILL be nothing and i am ALWAYS nothing. 

But you always make me feel incredible, you've never judged me once though i've given you plenty of opportunities. In addition to the pain and tears and fear inundated in my mind and my heart, you bring me the joy and love and ecstasy that i need and crave you are my sun my moon my stars. I need to learn how to be a real person on my own for once but this time you're going to help me right? You're going to be with my every step of the way? Will you truly stay by my side in times of fear and trauma and panic and uncertainty? I can't ask for you to give more than you receive but i'm in so much pain what do i do what can i do besides kneel for you.

I can't believe how strong you are and how incredible you are you're a force of nature and i wouldn't have you any other way. I want to me around you inside of you wrapped around, curled up, stretched out, screaming for you. You cary all of my trust and an equal amount of respect, you are my one my only my love.

I need this to work out i need to be happy.

Please daddy?


End file.
